Thinking Of You
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: Gak pinter bikin summary, but Baca aja deh!


Thinking Of You

**Sakura POV**

Aku memandang pantulan bayangan wanita di dalam cermin yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Cantik. Hal yang pertama akan aku katakan. Aku menatap bayangan diriku menggunakan gaun satin putih panjang, dan rambut soft pink ku tergelung ke atas, aku sedang menunggu ayahku di ruangan ini, tinggal beberapa menit lagi, aku akan mengucap janji suci dengan orang lain, seharusnya, aku tak berdandan seperti ini untuk orang itu, dan tidak menggunakan gaun ini untuk pria itu, seharusnya kau yang bersanding dengan ku dan seharusnya kau yang melihat ku menggunakan Gaun ini, seharusnya aku menjadi pengantin wanita mu, bukan pengantin wanita seorang Sasuke Uciha. Aku menghela nafasku tiba-tiba memori menyakitkan itu kembali menghantuiku.

#Flashback

Kakashi menggenggam tanganku erat, dia masih mencoba membujukku untuk membiarkannya menjalakan misi tingkat S ini. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, lagi pula pernikahan kami tinggal satu minggu lagi, bagaimana kalau dia tak akan pernah kembali lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan dia?

"Kakashi!" aku memeluknya erat, "Aku takut, aku takut kau tak akan kembali lagi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku!" aku masih memeluknya, perlahan aku merasa tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut soft pink ku.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan kembali padamu, dan aku akan menikah dengan mu." Ujarnya, Tenang, sedikit tenang aku di buatnya.

"Please, sakura, Missi ini benar-benar sangat penting." Ujarnya, aku melepaskan pelukan ku darinya.

"Kakashi…." Aku masih ragu untuk melepasnya.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali padamu, tepat saat hari pernikahan kita." Ujarnya, bukan itu kakashi, bukan masalah pernikahan kita yang aku khawatirkan, aku takut kau tak akan kembali untuk selamanya, aku takut kehilangan mu, itulah yang aku takutkan.

"kakashi kau tak mengerti…" Ujarku, kau tak tahu kakashi, aku sangat takut kau meninggalkan aku seperti Assuma meninggalkan Kurenai.

"apa sakura? Apa yang kau takutkan?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut, sebelah tanganhya menylipkan rambutku ke telingaku.

"aku… aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku, seperti Assuma meninggalkan Kurenai." Jawabku, dia tersenyum lalu menciumku.

"ini bukan ciuman terakhir kita, aku janji aku akan kembali." Ujarnya

"kakashi…" kakashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku

"percaya padaku, Saku, aku akan kembali untuk mu, sebelum pernikahan kita di mulai." Ujarnya, dia menatap ku, dan aku mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Dia memelukku sangat erat.

Pagi ini, aku mengantar kakashi sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa konoha, aku kembali memeluknya sebelum dia berangkat, aku memeluknya saat erat, takut kalau ini adalah terakhir kali nya aku bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukkannya.

"Sakura, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" aku mendongak menatap mata berlainan warna miliknya.

"apa? katakan saja." Ujarku

"katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Ujarnya

"Aku mencintai mu, Kakashi." Ujarku, dia kembali memelukku dan menciumku

"kau akan kembalikan, Kakashi?" dia tak menjawab tapi dia hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, lalau melesat pergi bersama Jounin yang lainnya.

"aku… akan menunggu mu, Kakashi…" Batinku.

Satu hari aku tidak bersama Kakashi, rasa khawatir dan takut menghantuiku, tak bisa membuatku tenang sama sekali, aku sedang duduk di kamar kami, ya, setelah pertunangan kami satu tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Kakashi. Aku melihat keluar jendela, berharap melihat pria berambut perak yang pergi membawa separuh hati ku itu, berharap dia akan segera pulang, tapi nihil, dia tak ada di sini. Dia belum kembali.

"Hh…" aku menghela nafas ku, tiba-tiba saja aku melirik gaun pengantinku yang tergantung di kamar, di sebelahnya tepat di atas meja rias, aku berjalan mendekat, dan menyentuh gaun itu, entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa Kakashi tak akan bisa melihat ku memakai gaun ini dan bersanding dengannya di depan altar. Aku mencoba berfikir positif tapi selalu gagal. Aku kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memandang gaun itu, aku ingat saat dia bilang _"kau cantik sakura."_ Saat dia melihat ku mencoba gaun ini, aku ingat saat dia menyematkan cincin pertunangan kami satu tahun yang lalu. Kakashi aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja dan akan kembali.

Hari-hari berlalu sangat lambat tanpa Kakashi yang ada di sampingku. Aku merindukannya sangat, persaan khawatir ku semakin menjadi-jadi, mengingat dua hari lagi pernikahan kami akan di laksanakan tapi dia juga tak kembali, semua persiapan sudah sembilan puluh persen sudah siap. Kakashi, aku harap kau akan menepati janji mu, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. aku sedang duduk membaja buku di ruang tengah saat tiba-tiba pintu apartemen kami di ketuk, aku membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat salah satu Jounin yang ikut dalam misi bersama Kakashi berdiri di hadapan ku, itu berarti Kakashi seharusnya juga sudah kembali.

"Dimana kakashi?" tanyaku, dia hanya menggeleng

"Jawab aku dimana kakashi?" aku mulai khawatir saat melihat wajah nya sangat sulit di artikan.

"Sakura, Kakashi…"

"ada apa dengannya? Cepat jawab!" aku sudah tak sabar, ada apa dengan Kakashi? Perasaan takut itu kembali menghantuiku.

"dia… terbunuh sakura…" Ujarnya kepalanya menunduk, aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu, Perlahan air mata ku jatuh, Kau bohong Kakashi! Kau bohong padaku! Kau tidak kembali, kau tak menepati janjimu! Kau jahat!

Aku berlari keluar apartemen, orang itu mengejarku tapi aku tak peduli, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah melihat Kakashi, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin melihat orang yang mengingkari janjinya padaku. Aku terus berlari ke rumah sakit konoha, dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat ku kenal, aku membuka pintunya dan mendapati Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai juga iruka-sensei di sana. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah seseorang yang terbaring di tengah ruangan, rambut ke perakannya, kedua matanya tertutup dan terlihat damai, ia tak mengenakan maskernya, menampakan wajah tampannya, aku ingat saat aku bilang aku ingin melihat wajah nya, dia selalu menghindar, dan saat pertunangan kami akan dilaksanakan dia baru mau menunjukkan wajah nya padaku, garis wajahnya yang tegas, tapi juga menunjukkan sifatnya yang lembut dan penyayang aku berjalan mendekat dan membelai rambut peraknya, menyusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan jari ku, Ini Kakashi ku, kakashi yang dalam waktu dua hari lagi akan menjadi suamiku.

"Kau jahat!" ujarku

"Kau jahat Kakashi! Kau ingkar janji padaku!" Ujarku lagi kali ini aku tak bisa lagi membendung tangis ku.

"kau tahu aku membenci pembohongkan? Kenapa kau bohong padaku Kakashi? Kau bilang akan kembali sebelum hari pernikahan kita, tapi kenapa kau tinggal aku sendirian di sini?" Ujarku lagi

"Jawab aku !" Aku kembali mengatakan hal itu berharap dia akan mendengarkan ku,

"sakura!" aku merasa seseorang memelukku, ya, Sasuke yang memelukku, mencoba menenangkan ku, menenangkan? Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menangis, saat separuh hidupku hilang? Saat cinta ku hilang bersama orang yang ku cintai? Aku tak bisa tenang, aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dan memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang membeku. Dingin. Itu yang kurasakan saat permukaan kulitku menyentuhnya. Kakashi, aku mencintaimu.

Pemakaman sudah selesai, aku masih duduk di sebelah nisan pualam berwarna putih, aku mencium nisannya, aku masih duduk di sana sampai malam menjelang, dan hujan turun, seakan langit juga ikut menangis atas kesedihanku, petir menggelegar, kau lihat? Aku tak takut pada petir lagi sekarang, tapi aku merindukan saat kau memelukku pada saat seperti ini. Aku merasa seseorang memayungiku dan aku mendongak, Sasuke.

"ayo! Kau bisa sakit kalau terus seperti ini." Ujarnya

"aku tak peduli, akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku mati saat ini juga untuk menyusulnya." Ujarku

"sakura, jangan konyol!" dia menarikku

"aku bilang aku tidak mau!" aku membentaknya, ini pertama kalinya aku membentak Sasuke, membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi coba kau fikirkan, apa Kakashi sensei akan senang kalau kau bicara seperti tadi? Apa dia akan senang kalau kau bersikap seperti ini?" Sasuke mengatakan itu, aku tak peduli, dia meninggalkan aku, dan dia membuatku menderita.

"aku…. tak peduli." Ujarku, kali ini Sasuke memelukku

"aku peduli, sekarang aku antar kau pulang, aku tak ingin kau sakit." Ujarnya, aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku mencium nisan itu sekali lagi dan berkata _"aku mencintaimu kakashi."_ sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan makamnya.

Setahun setelah itu, hidupku berubah, aku menjadi gadis pendiam, aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain, separuh hidupku sudah pergi membawa semua cinta dan hati ku. perasaanku sudah mati, mati bersama laki-laki yang aku cintai. Saat itu musim gugur tiba saat Sasuke memintaku menjadi kekasihnya , aku ragu tapi aku menerimanya, aku rasa sudah saat nya memulai lembaran baru, tapi pemikiranku salah, aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mencintainya setulus aku mencintai Kakashi. Senyuman yang ku berikan padanya adalah senyuman palsu, setiap waktu bersamanya aku memikirkan Kakashi, setiap kali dia menciumku aku merasa kalau Kakashilah yang menciumku. Hubungan kami terus berlanjut sampai saat musim gugur berikutnya, Sasuke memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, dan aku menerimanya, aku hanya ingin melupakan Kakashi dan aku harap aku bisa melakukannya,tapi buktinya aku tetap tak bisa.

Bahkan sampai beberapa menit menjelang pernikahan kami, saat aku menunggu ayahku pun, Kakashi lah yang memenuhi fikiranku. Kakashi aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku kembali menggumamkan kata itu, aku masih memakai kalung yang ia berikan saat hari pertunangan kami, di bandul itu tertulis _"walaupun aku tak ada di sampingmu, Cintaku akan terus bersamamu."_ aku menggengam liontin itu, aku percaya itu, kau tak bersamaku tapi cinta mu akan terus bersama ku.

Ayahku muncul dari barlik pintu dan menjemputku, aku menggandeng tangan ayahku dan berjalan ke altar, menghampiri Sasuke yang ada di sana menungguku untuk mengucap janji yang akan mengikat kami selamanya. Kakashi, Tubuhku, Raga ku mungkin memang milik Sasuke, Tapi hati dan cintaku milik mu selamanya.

THE END


End file.
